


You Got A Problem With It?

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Cute, Cute Kids, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: They meet up one night while drunk and make plans to go on a date but Pete forgets to tell Patrick one little thing, he's a divorced father with 2 kids not a young single guy





	You Got A Problem With It?

**Pete's POV**

Let's get one thing clear, I was fucking drunk. When I saw a hot guy across the room I smiled like an idiot and went to go flop myself in his lap. I tried to flirt but all I ended up getting out was "Hey good looking are you a good cook? Oh wait a minute that's not the right pick up line, I need a new one".

He was pretty nice I think. While his friend with the neck tattoo was laughing his ass off at my idiocy he got me a glass of water and let me sit on his lap. After a couple of glasses I was still drunk so he put an arm around my waist and took me out of the bar back to his house.

When I wake up the next morning my headaches way better then usual and I actually remember most of what happened. For once I wish I didn't though because it doesn't help the embarrassment of my failed flirting.

The guys not in the room with me so I go through the house and find him in his bedroom asleep so I gently shake him awake. "Hey dude, thanks for taking me home" "It's fine, you could barely stand" "I wasn't that bad" "Remember saying hi good looking can you cook?" "Shut up I tried very hard with that" "If you wanna flirt you can try now, hopefully it'll be better"

He's cute and seems nice so I put my arms around his neck while I straddle him "Well then what's your name?" "Patrick" "Mmm nice, well then, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" "No but it hurt when I crawled up from hell"

I look down at him for a minute then laugh and put my arms around him tighter "I like you Tricky" "I like you too soon to be my man" "What?" "You said that last night too, I asked your name and you were like it's Pete but you'll soon be calling me your man" "Oh fuck me" "At least let me take you on a date first" "Pick me up at 7?" "I wasn't expecting a yes but if you wanna then sure" "You're hot and I'm gay and lonely so I hope you like Thai food" "Love it"

I catch the bus back home and apologise to the baby sitter that was forced to stay and look after Bronx and Saint all night. She's pretty cool and just accepts the extra money I give her and agrees to come back tonight so I can go out with Trick.

Today's the same Monday as usual, looking after Saint while Bronx is at school and dreading having to put Saint back in child care tomorrow. He's 2 so I can't really justify staying home with him but I love my kids so I don't wanna abandon them. I love my job as the owner of a record studio but sometimes I wish I could work from home.

Like he promised Patrick turns up at 5 to 7 which freaks the hell out of me because the babysitter isn't here yet. As I go to open the door I realise that I never actually told him I'm divorced or that I have kids or how old I am. He probably thinks he'll get to date with a single 20 year old, not a 29 year old with kids and a bitchy ex wife.

If Rachel was here I could get her to look after them and leave before Trick realises I have kids but now I can't. I really like him but now I probably won't even get a first date with him. I probably won't get more than an awkward conversation when he realises I'm an old man with way too much baggage and leaves.

I open the door and Trick looks hot as hell in a leather jacket and jeans with his hair soft and blown out. "Hey" "Hey Trick" "You ready?" "No not really, sorry I'm really disorganised" "Its fine I'll wait" "Thanks".

I turn around to go get dressed but Bronx runs out of my room to hug my legs tight "Daddy don't leave" "Honey Rachel's coming" "I want you though" "I'm going out but I'll come say goodnight" "Fine, don't take too long"

He keeps hugging me so I grab him and hold him in my arms. He's 7 so he's getting too old for being carried like this but he likes it and he's pretty light so I can carry him if he wants.

"Um Patrick, this is my son Bronx". Trick looks really freaked out and stares at Bronx's blonde head for a while then looks at me "You have a kid?" "Yeah" "You have a fucking wife?" "No I don't we're divorced" "I thought you liked me" "I do, she divorced me when she found out I liked guys, I'm bi and I wanna date guys now. I know its a bit much to deal with but everyone ditches me when they find out so I thought this could be different. If we got to know each other and went on a few dates I thought you might like me enough to not leave when you found out about the kids"

He looks at me silently so I hug Bronx tighter. I love Bronx and Saint but I do want someone else and I've never kept a boyfriend long so its hard. I want someone who can be there for me and love me so I wish people would see past the fact I have kids and give it a try.

"Pete I don't know" "Why?" "I'm 25, I can't have a 7 year old kid to look after if we get together" "You won't have to, we're not going to get married right now but I do wanna go on that date" "Yeah I guess, how old are you?" "29, my ex wife got pregnant when she was young so we ended up with kids"

He's being pretty cool with it so I put Bronx down and go into the room where Saint's sleeping so I can call Rachel. There's no answer the first couple of times but the third time I call her she picks up and sounds out of breath. "Hi" "Hi Rachel, are you still coming over?" "Um no, my boyfriends here so I can't" "I have a date and I need someone to watch the kids" "Get a neighbour or something, I'm busy"

She hangs up and probably goes back to having sex with her boyfriend and I'm out of ideas. Dejectedly I go back to where Patrick's squatted next to Bronx and give him an awkward smile "Hey so my babysitter bailed so I can't go, I'm really sorry" "Oh shit, I really wanted to go" "Don't say that in front of Bronx and yeah I'm sorry, maybe we can go another time" "Yeah I guess" "I feel awful, there's probably a bunch of bars open so there's still time for you to have fun. I'm sure if you go now there will be plenty of hot drama free guys you can hook up with"

There's no way I'll get Patrick now, someone as young and bubbly as him shouldn't be dating a dad with 2 kids so there's no point. When I get drunk I act like I'm 18 again and that's the person Patrick wanted to go on a date with, not this version of me.

Even though I thought he'd leave Patrick gives me an awkward smile "No I don't wanna go to a bar" "I'm fucking sorry, I'll pay for you to go to dinner wherever you were planning for us to go. You can find someone else or take a friend or something, I'm sorry"

I've ruined the guys night so he lost the chance to go on a date or hook up with someone, I'm an ass. "Pete I mean I wanna stay here with you" "Really? Why?" "I like you" "I have kids and I can't go anywhere with you" "That's fine, you can get a new babysitter and we'll go out another time" "You sure?" "Yeah, I wanna stay here, we can order pizza and hang out"

Patrick's being so perfect so I step closer and gently cup his cheek in my hand "Bronx would definitely like that and I would too". I barely whisper the last part but he hears me and smiles "I'd love to stay here with you, we can go out another time but I wanna have a night in with you"

He's better than I ever imagined so I smile, take his hand and lead him in. We order pepperoni pizza which apparently is Patrick's favourite as well as Bronx's and a Hawaiian one for me.

Once it arrives we camp out on the couch and watch TV until Patrick leans over to whisper in my ear "Hey Petey, can I meet Saint?" "Yeah, I'd love that". We both take the pizza we're eating and leave Bronx to keep eating his slice and watching SpongeBob reruns on TV to go to Saint. He's asleep so Patrick smiles down at him and I stare unashamedly at him, appreciating how amazing he is. He gets on with my kids, he's nice, he's funny and he's just an awesome guy to be around, I really like him.

I step closer to him, pulling his eyes away from Saint and onto me as I stand an inch away from him. "Hey Pete" He whispers and I smile and lean against him so he's pressed to the side of the cot. "Hey Tricky" "Whatcha doing?" "Just standing here" "Is that all?" "That's all for now"

He seems willing so I slowly lean down, giving him time to say no and when he doesn't, I press my lips to his beautiful soft ones. Bronx is busy watching tv and Saints asleep so I really hope e don't get interrupted. I slide my arms around Tricks waist and hold him against my chest, enjoying the feel of his body on mine.

Patrick breaks away panting after a while and looks at me with so much lust. It's weird because a second ago we were looking at my kid and now we're making out. If we were alone at his house I'd definitely be spending a while rolling in bed with him.

"Pete get the fuck back here" "I-" "Shut up" "B-" "I said shut up". With a giggle he grabs my tie and forces his lips back on mine so I sink into it and pin his hips to the crib.

As I try to slow it down, I'm so turned on by Patrick so let him unbutton my shirt and throw it across the room. I haven't had sex in ages and I don't like hooking up causally so I never do this. I've especially never done this with my god damn kids right here, this is something they definitely shouldn't see.

As much as it pains me I pull back and groan "Patrick we can't" "Yes we can" "I have kids" "That's not an excuse, you have kids and it's a big thing but they don't rule your life, have some fun. If you want me then let's do it, you deserve a night to have fun" "Yeah I guess, stop kissing me it's distracting, I need to put Bronx to bed then we can" "Ok I'll wait for you"

When I go back Bronx is asleep and the pizza box is on the floor next to him. He was probably eating more while me and Patrick weren't there to tell him no. I sigh at how cute he is with his blonde hair sprayed around him like a halo then pick him up and carry him to bed. I tuck him in, kiss his forehead then close the door while I go back to where Patrick's waiting in my room.

It's pitch black when I go in and a hand grabs mine when I go to turn on the lights so I let him lead me to my bed and straddle me. "Patrick it's dark" "I know" "Don't you want the light?" "You seem self conscious so I thought it'd be better off" "I'm not self conscious, I'm sleeping with a guy I barely know and I wasn't scared to make a fool of myself in front of you when I was drunk" "But you were drunk then. You were so worried when I saw your kids and you just seem shy. You seemed to think you weren't good enough for me and it was sad, I want you to be confident. We can't see each other and it's easier, plus it's more intimate and sexy"

I can't really protest so I relax under him and sink back into the bed, letting Patrick stay on top of me. "Are you a virgin Petey?" "I have 2 kids" "No but gay sex?" "I've done it a couple times" "Topping I presume?" "Yeah" "Then let me show you how amazing it can be to let someone inside you" "Do you really want this?" "Only if you do"

I really want this but I can't, I can't loose my virginity to a guy I barely know. "I can't Patrick baby, I'm sorry" "It's ok, you don't have to do anything you do want to" "I want to but it's my virginity, it's a big deal" "I know, I wouldn't expect you to do it, have you ever been fingered?" "Not really, I tried a few times as a teenager but only one finger and no ones done it to me" "Can I do that then?" "Yeah you can try, I trust you" "I'll go slow and look after you, don't worry"

Patrick leans down to kiss me and his hand slides over my stomach but I have to push him back again "I really want to do this but you want a relationship with me properly right?" "Of course" "I'm not just a hookup and I don't do hook ups, I want a long term relationship" "I only hook up when I'm bored, I wanna see what happens" "Me too, I think a lot of amazing things could happen. I just want you to know I drink when I'm depressed and I don't take break ups well so Bronx shouldn't have to deal with that" "He won't, I care about you and I wanna really try this" "So do I, I hope this works out" "I love getting deep with you but do you wanna have fun now?" "Yeah, let's get naked and have fun"

With a small smile he trails his hands down my tattooed chest and stops at my jeans "These are hot, showing off your ass, but they're an inconvenience" "Then what are you waiting for?". Now he has permission so he pulls them down, finally giving my legs a chance to breathe since they're way too tight.

"And my boxers?" "Impatient aren't we?" "I want you Patty, more then I've wanted anyone in a long time" "Then let me show you I'm worth the wait"

Patrick slips my boxers down and its still dark but I know he can see me since we've been here long enough for our eyes to adjust. Patrick moves up to straddle me and shrugs his jacket off, pulls his shirt over his head and starts on his pants. I can only see his outline but even in crappy light I can see he's as hot as the first time I saw him while I was drunk.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good alright?" "I know you will" "I'm gonna finger you until you scream beautiful" "We need to keep quiet, I don't want Bronx hearing us" "I know baby, we'll try to be quiet but I think it'll be ok. He's fast asleep and I don't think he'll wake up, when little boys fall asleep they usually stay asleep for rather a long time" "Still, he doesn't need to walk in on us" "He won't darling" "No one's ever called me that" "That's because you've been with girls, no one's dominated you or looked after you but I'll show you how much better I am"

He sheds his pants and boxers so I can feel his bare skin when he gets back on me. Barely any girls I've been with have ever done anything to be in charge ever so its very new but exciting.

"How are we gonna do this?" "Just breathe and let me take care of you" "I'm not good at giving up control" "But you can trust me, I'm not asking you to be a submissive, I'm just asking that you let me lead" "I'll try" "I know you will, you're amazing baby"

His blue eyes are staring down at me, almost shining in the darkness and I can properly see him now. His body is pale and beautiful and I wanna take my time appreciating every inch of it.

Slowly Patrick reaches down to stroke my dick then pecks my lips "Have you got any lube darling?" "No, I never sleep with people here so I don't" "Well luckily I do, don't move baby"

He jumps off the bed and runs to his jeans to pull out a bottle of lube then runs back to me. Once they're lubed up Patrick's fingers start circling my ass and I start to worry but I just breathe and let him start pushing in. I'm starting to hyperventilate but Patrick strokes his free hand along my dick and talks softly into my ear. "Pete calm down, worrying makes it worse" "I'm sorry" "Don't be sorry, my fingers in your ass so just enjoy it or I'll put my fingers in my own ass" "That'd be kinda hot" "Yeah I know but I want you right now" "Ok I'll try to keep calm"

It gets a lot better as he keeps going and eventually he slips three fingers inside me which reduces me to a moaning mess. "Please Tricky please" "Yeah baby?" "This is amazing" "Better than fingering yourself?" "A million times better" "I should buy you a dildo so next time I can watch you play with yourself, that'd be hot" "You don't act dominance usually but you really are" "Only when I need to be, I'm a switch so I'll happily bottom for you next time if you'd prefer" "I don't mind, I'll try most things" "I'll get a dildo then, we'll take things slow" "I don't think this is taking things slow" "Yeah I know but we'll wait a bit for sex, we'll just wait until it feels right"

He stops talking but his lips go down to bite and suck on my neck so I'm definitely not complaining. This is all so new and feels so intense that it's not long before I feel the heat in the bottom of my stomach. "Trick I... I..." "You close baby?" "Yeah, super close" "I'll take care of you don't worry, I've got you"

Quickly Patrick wraps a hand around my dick and jerks me off quickly until I come over his fist and on his stomach. I'm totally satisfied and feel amazing but I can feel that Patrick's achingly hard against my thigh. I force myself to reach down and wrap a hand around Patrick, loving the little noises he makes as I stroke him.

I've given quite a few handjobs in my time and I'm pretty proud of it so I'm glad Patrick seems to like it. Before long he buries his face in my neck and comes hard onto my stomach before rolling off me and lying on the bed next to me.

We lie in silence until Patrick rolls onto his side and pulls me into his arms "How was that darling?" "That was amazing Tricky" "So I showed you how much time you've wasted with girls?" "I'm never getting anywhere near a pussy again" "Good, you're mine so you better not" "You wanna date me?" "I wouldn't be here if I didn't" "You won't leave?" "I'm not planning on it, I like you, I like everything about you"

We lie together with my head on his warm sweaty chest and I sigh in total content and murmur "I love you Tricky". I'm delirious with happiness but Patrick pulls away and looks down at me "You love me?" "I... I don't know, I think so, I don't know you but you're perfect and that was perfect so..." "See, this is what I meant by self conscious" "I don't usually say it, my wife hated it and for like the last few months we were married she'd yell at me if I said I loved her. Plus my last girlfriend broke up with me when I said it after we dated for a couple of weeks" "A couple of weeks? I met you yesterday and we've never even been on a date but I don't mind it, it makes me feel good"

This is why he's better then anyone else I've been with, he gets me and he's just relaxed and it makes it so much easier. We might not have gone on a nice fancy date but this was perfect, I wouldn't want anything else.

"Wanna talk for a while Tricky?" "I think I'll call in sick to work tomorrow so if you wanna talk all night that's ok" "I have to drop Bronx at school but I can stay here with you and Saint" "Ok, I promise I won't keep you too late" "If you do I'll make you drop Bronx" "That's fine, I like him" "I like you" "I like you too darling, I might even love you if we can talk for long enough" "Bargaining off your love are you?" "Nope but good conversations are important" "I can talk a lot so I think you'll be saying it pretty soon" "Well I guess I'll just say it now then, I think I love you and I hope we can be very happy together.


End file.
